


Just Fantasy

by Selah



Category: Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, bdsm relationship, blatant sexual language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That voice was sinful, painting hedonistic images in his mind's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fantasy

A hand fisted in Aki's hair and he hissed in a breath at the tingle of pain in his scalp.

“Such a whore,” Mao's voice purred, low and seductive. “You'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you? I could bring in a whole train of kouhai to fuck you and you'd drink it in, beg me for more, isn't that right, my precious slut?”

Aki groaned, arching against Mao, trying to shake his head even though they both knew Mao was right. He would do anything Mao wanted.

“Ten bands tonight. Think I can talk all of them to coming to the after after party? Would you like that, my hungry little cumslut? Locked in your closet, listening to everyone else partying, waiting for someone to discover the glory holes. Waiting for me to tell them, for that first dick to appear. Sucking one cock after another, all night long. Would you like that, my pet?”

“Anything for you, Mao-sama,” Aki moaned, wonderfully dirty images crowding through his head. They hadn't had one of Mao's sex parties in awhile, months now, too busy with other things. And never one quite like what Mao seemed to be describing. Mao's special parties were usually kept very small, no more than five or six people. Aki didn't really think Mao could talk everyone from all ten bands into joining a sex party, especially if there weren't going to be women included, but it was a nice fantasy.


End file.
